falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skullcrush
Before the Great War, Ethel Pinkerton was a resident of Huntersville in Appalachia. However, she was inadvertently caught up in West-Tek’s FEV experiments on the town and was transformed into a Super Mutant. Now known as Skullcrush, they remain a terror of the Appalachian wilderness. History Ethel was born in 2025 and lived most of her life in and around Huntersville. Much of her life was not that exceptional; attending local schools and working at a local bookshop for much of her career. Starting as a junior clerk, she eventually worked her way up to the store manager through diligence and reliability rather than any actual interpersonal skills. In fact, Ethel was for the most part a rather disagreeable person who actively disliked most of her customers (And, for that matter, most other people full stop). It was a quiet joke among the townspeople that the only reason she stayed employed was that the town’s only bookstore couldn’t find anything else. All that changed in August, 2075 when West-Tek began experimenting with FEV on the town’s population. Designated Test Site 3A, Huntersville’s water supply was contaminated with the virus in order to learn what effects exposure would have on humans. For the first few months of the experiment, Ethel began feeling better than she had in years, with more spring in her step and less aches and pains. However, as the experiments continued, she and others in the town began to notice other changes. As the army quarantined the town, the experiments entered into their final stages, transforming the population into Super Mutants. Most of what was once Ethel was lost in the transformation. Not only was there a physical change, but her mind was warped and rebuilt, with much of the memory of her old life destroyed or over-written. What emerged on the other side was Skullcrush, a particularly powerful Super Mutant with a drive to destroy all around them that was not a Super Mutant. Attracting several others to their side through their combination of strength and drive (Skullcrush was more popular now then Ethel ever was in life) they formed a warband that began attacking the other communities that had survived the Great War. For the first few years after the conflict, Skullcrush’s warband were successful, preying mostly on the raiders of the Savage Divide. However, the rise of the Responders and the Appalachian Brotherhood of Steel put a brake on those activities. The combined attack on Huntersville was enough to see Skullcrush flee the area rather in the face of the threat posed by the well-armed Brotherhood forces and their Responder allies. Instead, they headed into the mountains, focusing on the raiders who dwelled there (and would be less likely to provoke as powerful a response). Following their displacement, Skullcrush and their band wandered across Appalachia, preying on whatever targets made themselves available. They would rarely stay in one place for too long, lest they attract too much attention, but at the same time, they did not shy away from a fight by any means. By the early 2090s, Skullcrush had set up a central base of sorts in an abandoned storage facility on the edge of the Savage Divide, and were using it to stage attacks against the raiders and the surviving settlements. The Scorched plague did little to Skullcrush and their band. The Super Mutants were immune to the plague itself, although the deaths and transformation of the remaining humans of Appalachia did impair their hunting to a degree. They were forced to rely more and more on the mutated wildlife for sustenance; while they did not fear the Scorched, they did find the transformed humans to be far more aggressive and dangerous (while also having a lot less usable meat). At present, Skullcrush and their band roam the region, hunting and foraging for supplies and food. Presently, their travels have taken them further west than normal, towards the heart of the Forest Region where there is less competition from other Super Mutants. Personality Before her transformation, Ethel Pinkerton was a somewhat unpleasant person. She was permanently snappy and argumentative for the sake of it, and tended to assume the worst in people at a first meeting. While this attitude left her socially isolated, that seemed to suit her well. She never married and lived alone for most of her adult life. In many ways, Skullcrush is far more social then Ethel ever was. Outwardly aggressive and driven, even by Super Mutant standards, they live for the thrill of hunting and fighting the most dangerous opponents they can. String willed, they tend to dominate the other Super Mutants that follow them, giving their warband a strong sense of direction and purpose. Skullcrush is not reckless by any means, however, and tries to make sure that a battle is on his terms. Skullcrush hates robots for a number of reasons, not the least of which is that they don’t have any edible meat. They find Liberators to be especially annoying, as they cannot understand the robots “funny words”. However, their favourite prey is Humans, and they have been quietly despairing of the lack of humans to hunt for the last few years. Like other Super Mutants, Skullcrush seeks to continue his race, and so seeks out the fabled “green stuff” that created them. Under his direction, he band has been specifically targeting locations that he thinks might hold the mysterious substance. Appearance Skullcrush is a typical Super Mutant; towering over a human, heavily muscled and hairless, with green skin, lumpy features and yellowish eyes. They are not especially distinctive among their kind, save for what seems to be a permanent sneer of disgust on their face. Equipment Like other Super Mutants, Skullcrush wears makeshift armour built out of scrap metal; this includes a metal face mask that serves to only further augment their fearsome visage. They carry a Super Sledge as their main weapon, and enjoy using it against powerful foes. However, they also are canny enough not to rely on it exclusively, and so have a salvaged AER-9 laser rifle that they use when needed. Category:Super Mutants Category:Appalachia